L'amour nous va si bien
by Nera Merdlius
Summary: Harry se fait frapper à mort par son petit ami alors qu'il venait de rompre avec lui. Qui viendra le sauver ?
1. Prologue

**Titre : **L'amour nous va si bien

**Auteur : **Nera Merdlius

**Pairing : **HPxDM

**Résumé :** Harry se fait frapper à mort par son petit ami alors qu'il venait de rompre avec lui. Qui viendra le sauver ?

**Rating :** M (pour les prochains chapitres

**Attention : **Violence (soft), lemon(s) et relations entre hommes.

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède que l'histoire, le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une fiction Drarry, sans prétention. Je posterai irrégulièrement, mais je peux vous promettre de ne pas abandonner cette fiction. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Le temps se fige, une main, suspendue, une joue rougissant sous l'impact, des yeux d'une couleur émeraude impérissable, troublés par la soudaine violence de son homologue et luisants de larmes prêtes à tomber. L'homme se trouvant en face de lui était, en apparence, une personne douce et de confiance. Son nom, c'était Aurélien, un français. Il l'avait sauvé du suicide après la guerre, et lui avait offert un cocon de chaleur. Il pensait être tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme, un moldu qui ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur mais qui le réconfortait. Sa carrure d'athlète, sa peau blanche et ses yeux gris l'avaient attirés dès qu'il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui, au bord de la falaise.

_« Donne-moi 24 heures pour te prouver que la vie en vaut la peine. »_

Ces mots, il les avait maudits d'abord. Puis le garçon l'avait emmené dans une ville, lui montrant les enfants jouant dans le parc, lui achetant une glace, faisant de son mieux pour le faire sourire. Harry, le cœur gonflé de chaleur, s'accorda un « sursis », pour être aux cotés de cet homme joyeux. Ils se transformèrent bien vite en un couple heureux, d'accord sur _presque_ tout. _Presque._ Car Harry refusait une chose : passer à l'acte.

Son petit-ami avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis sur cela, le suppliant. Mais Harry ne voulait pas se donner _ainsi. _Pourquoi pas à lui ? Il ne savait pas, jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'aimait pas Aurélien, en tout cas pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Harry fixait son « ami », choqué de son geste. Mais il n'en fut que plus choqué lorsqu'il se reçu un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre, le mettant à genoux.

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras !

Aurélien le tapa, sans discontinuer, alors qu'Harry pleurait. Cette phrase, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entendu dans les films moldus ? Cette simple citation signait son arrêt de mort. Il essaya le lui lancer un sort, mais sa baguette était dans son armoire, et il était beaucoup trop faible pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Il se laissa donc faire, si Aurélien l'abandonnait, pourquoi vivre ? Il sentit une lame le transpercer, il écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant de douleur.

Sur le point de sombrer dans le noir pour l'éternité, il sentit une vague de bien être l'envahir. Quelle ironie! Aurélien allait lui porter le coup de grâce lorsqu'une tempête blonde jeta son bourreau sur le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Son sauveur s'approcha de lui avec une rapidité hallucinante, et il ne pu distinguer que deux océans de mercure avant de sombrer.

_Voilà, c'est ma nouvelle fiction. Je sais que le style n'est pas le même que l'OS, mais je ne veux pas que cette fiction soit poétique. Des avis sur ce commencement ? Merci de m'avoir lue. Amicalement,_

_Nera Merdlius._


	2. Désillusion

**L'amour nous va si bien.**

**Auteur : **Nera Merdlius

**Pairing : **HPxDM

**Résumé :** Harry se fait frapper à mort par son petit ami alors qu'il venait de rompre avec lui. Qui viendra le sauver ?

**Rating :** M (pour les prochains chapitres)

**Attention : **Violence (soft), lemon(s) et relations entre hommes.

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède que l'histoire, le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir :) Voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre un : Désillusion**

Draco Malfoy était à St-Mangouste, paniqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Son compagnon avait échappé de justesse à la mort, heureusement les médecins se sont empressés de soigner le survivant dès qu'ils étaient atterris dans le hall bondé. Draco serra les poings. Tout cela à cause de ce maudit petit _moldu_. Il avait sacrifié son amour pour qu'Harry vive normalement, et voilà le résultat ! Et dire que pendant presque trois ans, il s'était langui de son brun au regard émeraude..

***Flash back***

La nuit de ses 16 ans, Draco Malfoy se réveilla, le corps convulsant fortement. Ses membres s'allongeaient, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Quand il sentit un craquement, il savait ce qu'il se passait.

Il devenait un veela.

Au bout de cette nuit douloureuse, la transformation était complète. Il avait grandi, sa beauté était encore plus (si c'était possible) frappante, et surtout, il sentait l'odeur de chaque personne. Il savait que ce pouvoir devait l'aider à trouver son compagnon ou sa compagne, même s'il désirait ardemment que cette personne soit un homme. Il était gay depuis deux ans maintenant et avait bon nombre de relations sans lendemain, d'abord faites de baiser, pour enfin donner sa virginité à Blaise Zabini 6 mois plus tôt. Depuis, chaque personne entrant dans son lit était priée de le quitter une fois « l'affaire » finie. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, mais à présent il n'avait plus le choix.

Il passa donc tout l'été à chercher son âme-soeur, allant jusqu'en France, sans succès. Puis vint le jour de la rentrée en 6ème année. Le Seigneur attendait la fin de sa scolarité pour le faire rejoindre ses rangs, il lui restait donc deux ans de sursis. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son père l'appela pour transplaner au quai neuf 3/4. Une fois arrivé, il sentit une odeur alléchante, sans pareil, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il chercha le propriétaire de cette fragrance des yeux, furieusement. Il dit à peine au revoir à son père et partit avec ses affaires à la recherche de cette personne qui était, à coup sur, celle qui lui fallait. Il était comme en transe, prêt à tuer le moindre déchet qui oserai s'interposer entre lui et son _amour._ Il entra dans le Poudlard Express, chercha une dernière fois le propriétaire de cette délicieuse odeur, puis se résigna. Ils se verraient à Poudlard, il en était certain à présent.

Ses amis arrivèrent, le distrayant un peu, juste assez pour ne pas bondir hors de la cabine pour rejoindre son promis ou sa promise. Arrivé à Poudlard, il se dépêcha de sortir, impatient. Il voulait tellement savoir ! Il fonça sans attendre ses amis et devança toutes ces personnes insignifiants par rapport à son compagnon. « Plus vite ! » supplia-t-il mentalement. Une fois dans la grande salle, il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à sa place habituelle depuis 6 ans maintenant. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il _le_ vit.

Harry Potter, le survivant, venait de rentrer _seul_ dans la grande salle, un air rêveur sur le visage. Draco hoqueta. C'était lui, il en était certain.

Peut importe qui il était, il était fait pour lui ! Draco fut même heureux de tomber sur lui. Il aurait pu tomber sur Weasley ! Il se pencha légèrement, pour regarder le postérieur de son homme. Il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à son visage, et son cœur se brisa.

Harry le regardait avec haine et mépris. Draco n'eut pas la force de lui rendre son regard et préféra baisser les yeux.

... Non, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, veela ou pas, il reste un Malfoy !

Plus sérieusement, il affronta le regard de son « ennemi » avec peine, mais essayant de paraître crédible. Un duel s'engagea entre eux et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes. Draco était sur le point de craquer quand Weasley arriva avec à son bras Granger. Harry abandonna et se concentra sur ses amis. Ouf !

Ce jour-là, Draco comprit que Harry ne lui tomberai pas dans les bras comme par enchantement. Il fallait qu'il le séduise. Et c'est ce qu'il s'efforça de faire pendant les mois qui suivirent, en toute discrétion évidemment. Harry étant long à la détente, ne remarquait rien. Et Draco commençait à perdre espoir. Mais un soir, il entendit une conversation qui changea sa vie.

« Hermione, je te dis que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un ! Quand bien même il viendrai en m'offrant un amour éternel, je le jetterai ! Je ne veux pas être lié à quelqu'un qui peut me laisser tomber sur un coup de tête. Je ne veux pas d'âme-soeur. Je veux être libre de mes choix, ne pas devoir me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Alors arrête de m'emmerder avec ces histoires ! »

Le cœur de Draco se brisa. Il s'écroula dans son lit, les larmes débordant. Jamais Harry ne voudrait de lui, il venait de l'avouer. Le veela en lui voulait encore y croire, mais Draco le savait : Harry ne changerait pas d'avis. En tout cas pas maintenant.

« _J'attendrai, Harry. Je te surveillerai, te protégerai, dans l'ombre évidemment. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, nous serons heureux tous les deux. Je le promets._ »

Il le protégea alors, pendant la guerre, surveillant ses arrières. Et lors de la bataille finale, il faillit mourir lorsque Voldemort envoya son sort mortel. Mais Harry avait vaincu. Et il était vivant. _Vivant._

Il laissa le Survivant essayer de se reconstruire en France, loin de tous ces souvenirs. Mais le jour où Harry se rapprocha dangereusement de cette falaise, il eut peur pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. S'apprêtant à intervenir, il remarqua ce jeune homme. Il en fut instantanément jaloux : lui au moins pouvait approcher Harry sans déclencher d'esclandre. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'Harry accepta de suivre cet homme. Même si ce n'était pas lui, il l'avait sauvé, ce petit moldu.

Il regarda Harry et Aurélien devenir un couple, dans l'ombre, s'étouffant de jalousie, se retenant de ne pas tuer ce moldu qui osait embrasser son brun. Puis vint le jour où ce _déchet_ posa sa main sur Harry. Il réagit au quart de tour, déjouant les protections de la maison une par une, arrivant juste à temps pour sauver son amour. Lorsqu'il s'évanouit dans ses bras, Draco transplana tout de suite, ne se préoccupant pas du corps sans vie derrière eux.

**Fin Flash back***

Draco fut sorti de ses pensées par une infirmière qui l'informa du réveil d'Harry. Il courut _presque_ pour rejoindre la chambre 394*. Harry était allongé, le regard brumeux.

_Harry, je ne te lâcherai plus désormais._

**Fin du chapitre.**

*** Letter to Jessie comprendra pourquoi ce chiffre.**

_Des avis ? Je sais que l'histoire n'a pas avancé beaucoup, mais ce flash back est capital pour comprendre le comportement de Draco. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Amicalement,_

_Nera Merdlius _


End file.
